1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip, a wafer stack package using the same, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the tendency toward a smaller size and multi-functionality of electronic products, semiconductor chips are also becoming more highly integrated and multi-functional. Due to this tendency, multi chip package (MCP) technology, particularly wafer stack package (WSP) technology, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are packaged into one semiconductor chip, has been developed.